I Kissed a Girl
'' |year=2008 |mode=Solo (Classic/Sweat/Mashup) Trio (On-Stage) |dg= (Classic) (Sweat) / / (On-Stage) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat) Easy (On-Stage) |effort= |nogm=3 (Classic/Sweat/On-Stage) 1 (Mashup) |nosm= |mc='JDU' On-Stage 1A: Gold 1B: Fuchsia-Reddish 2A: Teal Blue 2B: Dark Teal |pc= (Classic) / /Au Chico (On-Stage) (Sweat) |gc=Hot Blue (Classic) Dark Yellow (Sweat) Cyan/Dark Purple/Cyan (On-Stage) |lc=Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) (Sweat) (On-Stage) |mashup=December Unlockable |alt=Sweat On-Stage Mode |nowc= IKissed (Classic) IKissedOSC (On-Stage) IKissedSWT (Sweat) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 130 (Sweat) 80 (On-Stage) 93 (Mashup) |audio= |perf= Classic Céline Baronhttps://instagram.com/p/e9CvobACob/ On-Stage Shirley Henault (P3) |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (JDU/''NOW'') On-Stage March 24, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW) Sweat May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |dura = 3:04 (Classic) 3:10 (On-Stage) 3:01 (Sweat) }}"I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with pink hair styled into a ponytail with a red bow. She wears a black leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt patterned with black polka-dots, and brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be. She has a pink outline. Sing Along P1 P1 is a man wearing a blue suit, a black bow tie, bright blue jeans, and yellow shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with blue fluffy hair and a crazy red bow which resembles a pair of lips. She is wearing a yellow wide skirted dress with pink stripes and blue thigh high boots. P3 P3 is a woman in a sleeveless blouse wearing a black bow tie, a pair of short, high-waisted denim blue shorts, and a pair of blue shoes. Ikissedosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Ikissedosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Ikissedosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Sweat The dancer is a woman wearing a purple sports bra, a black leather vest, fuchsia leggings with blue and black bow shapes, and purple boots. Her long hair is black and tied up in a bun. Background Classic The background has some grey circles, most of the ones on the ground lighting up. There are also colorful shapes bouncing around and fusing together. Sing Along The sing along background is the style of all the other on-stage modes on the same game. It mostly flashes red, green, and blue lights. Sweat The sweat background is the style of all the other sweat versions on the same game. The lights flash blue and a few shades of purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hand on your mouth. I Kissed A Girl GM.png|All Gold Moves IKissedAGirlGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sing Along There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sing Along routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up. Ikissedagirlalt Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves wpm7PM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Move 1: Lower your hands quickly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. Ikissedswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 wpm7Q8.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IKissedSWTGM2.png|Gold Move 2 M8QWM5.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game IKissedSWTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 G65WG8.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia General * I Kissed a Girl is the second song by Katy Perry in the game. *"Cherry" (from the line "The taste of her cherry chapstick") is censored. This led to confusion within the fan community. While it is true that cherry is slang for a woman's hymen, it is not what Perry meant; she meant the literal flavor of the chapstick. *The Sing Along routine was added as a part of version 1.1 update. * I Kissed a Girl is the first song by Katy Perry to have alternate routines. Classic *The coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines. * The coach's hair is a bit glitchy, as a dark blue hole can be seen. Sing Along * I Kissed a Girl is the only On-Stage routine to have backup dancers of both genders. * The lead dancer is seen lip-syncing the word "cherry" despite its censorship. Gallery Game Files Ikissed.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl'' ikissedosc jdnow cover generic.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sing Along) Ikissedswt jd2014 cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) Ikissed cover albumcoach.tga.png|album coach IKissedOSC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Sing Along) ikissedswt_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach (Sweat) ikissed cover albumbkg.png|album background (Classic) Beta Elements IKissedBetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Ikissed hair glitch.jpeg|Glitch with the Classic coach’s hair ikissed background.png|Background (Classic) Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl I Kissed A Girl (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' I Kissed a Girl - Just Dance 2014 'Sweat' I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 'Sing Along' I Kissed a Girl (On Stage) - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solos Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Sweat Category:Sing Along Category:Songs in version 1.1